wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Isle of Conquest
:An island somewhere off the shores of Northrend. A rock, hardly worth a second look. But as insignificant as it may seem, this is no ordinary place. A sound of thunder as waves crash endlessly against rocky cliffs; a sound of fury as swords clash on the blood-stained fields of this island on the edge of forever. :Welcome to the Isle of Conquest. The Isle of Conquest is a point of strategic importance for the Alliance and Horde campaigns in Northrend. Serving as an ideal staging ground for operations in Icecrown, each side is determined to secure control of the island. With the 7th Legion and the Kor'kron Guard locked in deadly combat, both factions have issued a call to arms in hopes of tipping the scales in their favor and defeating the opposing general. The ongoing struggle between Horde and Alliance has turned many once peaceful (and some not-so peaceful) places into theaters of constant war. The Isle of Conquest is the latest such place, set to be the location of a battle of epic proportions over the island's precious resources. An Alliance and a Horde General are fighting for dominance, overseeing the action from the safety of their keeps. Whichever side manages to eliminate the enemy general first will triumph on the island; failure to protect your leader will bring shame, dishonor, and defeat. There is no peace accord here, and it's an all-out war between the factions. The Isle's specific location is of Northwest of Sholazar Basin, if you are at the Quarry and look Southeast, you can barely see the Stormwright Shelf with your view distance maxed out. Once More unto the breach... Isle of Conquest, a battleground introduced in patch 3.2.0, Call of the Crusade, pits teams of up to 40 players against each other in a massive battle over this small island off Northrend's northern coast. To win, your team will need to make use of the island's unique strategic locations including an oil derrick, a siege workshop, and a fully equipped airship hangar. You will deploy devastating siege weaponry on the field; Light have mercy on anyone caught between you and your ultimate target, the general holed up in the enemy keep. There are five points of interest on the Isle of Conquest for the factions to battle over. Each one offers its own benefits and strategic value. Which one will you claim for your side, and will it be enough to ensure victory? Capture locations Consider your options before storming out of your keep to confront the enemy head-on. Spread throughout the Isle of Conquest are several capturable locations, each granting a unique strategic advantage to your team. ;The Refinery: Located on the northwestern end of the island, this smudge in the Frozen Sea produces enough black gold to run a thousand siege engines. Taking this resource garners precious reinforcements and a continuous flow of honor to the side that controls it. ;The Quarry: This snow-covered assembly, located on the southeastern end of the island, hides untapped supplies that must be harvested. Taking this resource grants reinforcements and a continuous flow of honor to the side that controls it. ;The Docks: The western shore's docks will further expand your selection of siege weapons with the devastating new Glaive Thrower and the Catapult. Unleash the destruction of the Glaive Thrower upon the walls of the keep, or launch your invading party over the walls to assault the keep from within. ;The Hangar: This sturdy steel structure stands on the peak of Mt. Conquest overlooking the eastern side of the island, allowing players to board the airship docked there. This devastating weapon of war is capable of raining death upon the heads of your enemies and destroying enemy defenses. Once onboard the airship, players will find it comes equipped with parachutes enabling a strike team to drop into the enemy keep from above. ;The Workshop: Situated right between the Alliance base and the Horde base, this siege workshop occupies a strategic hot spot. Seizing it grants the controlling party the ability to utilize an arsenal of siege vehicles perfectly suited to reducing the enemy keep's walls to dust and ashes. ;Graveyards: There are five graveyards in the Isle of Conquest that are attached to different points of interest on the map: the Horde base, the Alliance base, an oil spill island in the center of the map (attached to the siege workshop), the Airship Hanger, and the Docks. : Two additional graveyards of last resort, used only when a faction does not have full control of any of the five primary graveyards, can be found on the northeast and southwest corners of the map, for the Horde and Alliance respectively. These two graveyards cannot be captured by the opposing faction. }} Main objectives ;The Keeps: The Horde and Alliance keeps sit at opposite ends of the island. These citadels host six easily accessible defensive cannons set on the ramparts, capable of unleashing hot fury onto oncoming attackers. Additional explosives sit safely stowed in the base of the keep along the back wall. At least, they're safe as long as they don't fall into enemy hands. If they do, though, they can be employed to bring the stone walls down from within. ;The General: Holed up behind the keeps' massive walls, the generals command their forces from a position of relative safety. Should the keep fall and the general be slain, the Isle of Conquest will fall to the victor. ;Reinforcements: Isle of Conquest uses a reinforcements system similar to that of Alterac Valley. The clock is ticking and every individual counts. If too many of your comrades fall to the enemy the battle will end in defeat. Killing enemy players will reduce their reinforcements by one for each kill, Once your faction's reinforcements reach their limit, so too does your bid for control of the island and the wealth of resources you've fought so hard over. An island somewhere off the shores of Northrend. A rock, hardly worth a second look. A test of strength. A chance to prove your might, to crush your enemies, to make a difference, a chance for endless glory and conquest. Will you seize it?image:Blizz.gif http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/underdev/3p2/isleofconquest.xml Achievements Videos Video:Gameplay Isle of Conquest Video:Isle of Conquest - World of Warcraft PTR 3.2 First Look (HD) (PART 1) Video:Isle of Conquest - World of Warcraft PTR 3.2 First Look (HD) (PART 2) Video:Isle of Conquest - World of Warcraft PTR 3.2 No Man's Land Exploration (HD) (PART 3) Patch changes * * * References External links * * Category:Battlegrounds